


I'm Unwell, Thanks For Asking

by Lord_Silvertongue



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, M/M, Pining, Post S01E06, Song: Her Sweet Kiss (The Witcher), Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Silvertongue/pseuds/Lord_Silvertongue
Summary: The song was about Yennefer, initially.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 29





	I'm Unwell, Thanks For Asking

The song was about Yennefer initially. When it started and he was struggling between "lovely" and "gorgeous" on the rocks outside some no name cave. When he was humming it, despite the witch travelling the mountains with them. Jaskier wrote about Yennefer because fuck him if he had any idea what to do about the raging feelings that had been building in his chest since the moment he saw them together. Witch and witcher - the lazy kind of poetry that would put some bards to shame.

Jaskier was planning on fighting the lyrics until they fit together into some warning he knew Geralt wouldn't ever listen to - the oaf seemed to only pay enough attention to point out any glaring alterations in his tales before going back to his drink or his horse - but after a long, lonely trek down the mountainside his exhausted mind provided the story unbidden. He scribbled the lyrics into his notebook before falling to the bottom of a bottle of the cheapest wine the tavern had to offer. 

He drank and slept away most of his funds before pulling himself together enough to actually perform the thrice damned song. The first performance was rough, the bard still plagued with an echo of Geralt's words, but it became easier as he went. By the fifth tavern, it felt less like ripping something vital from his chest. The further he ran from the dragon nest the better the song sounded and the more in control he felt. He pretended it wasn't running for the first three months, until he was at the coast and booking passage to Skellige, then it became a little hard to lie, even to himself. 

Jaskier was removing himself from play to lick his wounds. After all, Geralt was an idiot for falling into Yennefer's bed every time they found each other, but Jaskier was twice the fool for wanting the man for his own.

The song was about Yennefer initially, but by the time word of war had reached the manor that Jaskier had been hired to for the last 2 weeks, it was mostly about the White Wolf. Jaskier was sick of both the song and the cold when Cintra fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Medicate by Gabbie Hanna. I watched the show and then started the games,but this is 100% show knowledge because I'm still not successfully coping with episode 6. 
> 
> At this time this is a one shot, but if I ever figure out how Jaskier picks himself up I am not adverse to adding to it.
> 
> **provide me with bardic inspiration by leaving me a quick comment <3**


End file.
